A Halloween Party
by Yoshi with a Mustache
Summary: A (late) Halloween fic. Mario and Rosalina are throwing a Halloween Party. Will everything go as planned? Think again, it's a Mario party!


The ticking of the clock was agony. Almost everyone was invited to Rosalina's Halloween Party. Supposedly it was going to be one of the best parties of the year, considering Rosalina throws awesome parties. And fianlly after what seemed like ages, the bell rang for lunch.

Rosalina tried to make it out of the classroom without getting mobbed. But unfortunately, she failed.

"What time does the party start?"

"Do I have to wear a costume?"

"Is there gonna be drugs?"

Those were some of the many questions Rosalina was getting asked.

"To answer some questions. The party starts at seven tonight. Yes you have to wear a costume. And I don't know if there's gonna be drugs. Ok?" Rosalina answered.

She saw Mario in the distance. She managed to sneak away from her paparazzi. "Mario!" She called.

He turned and met her with a toothy grin. "Hey Rosalina. How's the party coming along?"

She smirked. "You're helping you know."

"Since when?!"

"I don't know? Maybe the seven hundred times you asked?" She had a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Hey guys." Luigi interupted their conversation. He was carrying a tray of food.

"Hey Luigi, are you helping set up?" Rosalina asked.

"Yah, I guess I could help."

The group walked over and sat at their usual table. Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi already sat there. They conversed awhile about the party. But the bell ran and it was time for class.

The end if the day fianlly came. Rosalina's tires squealed as she laid a patch of rubber in the student parking lot. Racing home to make sure her party was in tip top shape. After several hours of preparation, seven o'clock rolled around.

The first guest arrived. A knock on the door noted their arrival. Rosalina opened the door, and there was Peach.

"God, you're gonna be a douche magnet tonight." Rosalina smirked.

"What?! You told me to dress like a slut." Peach defended.

She was dressed as one of the playboy bunnies. Her stocking were a dark grey shade, she had on a one peice bunny suit. It revealed far to much back, shoulder and cleavage. Her hair was curled to perfection, and two bunny ears sat atop her head. Her makeup was just sparkly enough that it danced in the light.

"I guess. Look at me!" Rosalina burst out laughing. She had on black spandex pants that flared out at the bottom. Her top was a long sleeve shirt that had a cut out to show some cleavage. A black tail and black car ears were upon her and she had on six inch, black stilettos.

Mario walked up to them, he had on a on a batman mask and cape. "I'm batman!" He mocked in a lousy gruff voice. The girls burst out in a giggle fit.

After the giggles wore off, Rosalina sighed a happy sigh. "C'mon in. Ooh! There's shots in the kitchen!" Rosalina squealed.

The trio made their way to the kitchen. Luigi stood there. He had on a pair of jeans, but was topless, with a pair of suspenders. His shirtless attire showed off his chest and six pack. He was an attempt at 'Magic Mike.'

"Oh, Luigi! Me-ow!" Peach teased.

"Yah think the girls will like it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Who wants shots?!" Rosalina asked holding a bottle of Tequila and four shot glasses.

She poured them each a shot. She raised her glass in a toast. "To Halloween. The only time girls can dress like sluts and nobody will judge them!"

"To Halloween!" They replied. Laughing at Rosalina. They all downed the shot, giving face of disgust in return.

"C'mon! There's last minuet things to do!" Rosalina commanded.

She led them to the living room. There was bowls of chips sat on the coffee table and 'Red Solo Cups' lined the coffee too.

"What is there to do?" Mario asked, eyeing the room.

"What playlist should I play?" Rosalina asked, scrolling through the music on her phone.

"Play playlist number 69." Mario laughed at the dirty number.

Music blared out and that's when the group noticed three new guests staring at them. It was Samus, Zelda, and Link. Samus was a naughty police officer. Zelda was a sexy cowgirl and Link was a cowboy.

"Hey guys!" Rosalina greeted.

"Hey." Samus cooed, sitting down beside Mario. She shot Peach an evil smirk.

Suddenly the sound of several mouths talking could be heard. About thirty people filed in the door, with stragglers joining them. And soon enough, the party was in full swing.

People were dancing, drinking, laughing, having a good time.

Peach was in the kitchen, refilling her drink, when suddenly a hand grabbed her. The mystery being whisper something in her ear, and an evil smirk spread across Peach's face.

In the living room, the dance floor was cleared and Rosalina, Daisy, Pauline, Eclair, Mona and Zelda stood upon it.

Samus and Peach walked out from the crowd. The crowd went wild with cheers. Rosalina gave Peach a microphone.

"Is this thing on?" Peach asked, tapping the mic. It screeched in reply. "Hey, I'd like to thank everyone for coming out today. We've got a real treat for yah today."

The crowd cheered wildly. Smiles spread across the girls' faces. "Hit it!" Peach pointed to Lakitu who was working the music.

The music started to play. "This was never the way I planned. Not my intention." Peach sang. The crowd went wild with cheers. "I got so brave drinken. Lost my discretion. It's not what, I'm used too. Just want to try you on. I'm curi-ous for you! Caught My ATTENTION!"

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Peach sang. The crowd cheering on the conservative girl. "The taste of her cherry Chapstick."

The girls continued to dance. The choreography was in sync and it looked like I had been practiced many times before. The dance was 'sexy as hell' as Mario liked to put it.

"I kissed a girl, just to try it! Hope my boyfriend don't mind it! It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean Im in love to-night! I kissed a girl and I liked it!"

Peach sang utill the song finished and the cheers were so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. People rushed on to congradulate the girls. Rosalina and Samus snuck out of the caous an were gone a few seconds. They came back and this time they were holding something. Samus grabbed the microphone from Lakitu and her and Rosalina stepped up onto the music booth.

"Who wants to do body shots?!" Samus sang, holding up a bottle of tequila. The song 'Shots' came on. Everybody was just drunk enough to think it was a good idea.

The two girls lied down on the coffe table. Luigi grabbed the tequila bottle, a drunken smile on his face. People started lining up to do body shots. Everybody had had at least two drinks and at least had a strong buzz going on.

Everyone was dancing or something like that. There was make-out sessions with random people. Dirty dancing with your sister. Lip syncing out of sync. Things you couldn't imaging.

Peach saw Mario, she ran up to him with a grin plastered on her face. He seemed to be in line to do body shots.

"Hey Mario." Peach blushed.

"Hey, I liked your dance. It was sexy as hell!" Mario complemented. He had a drunken smile across his face.

"Come on!" Peach grabbed Mario's arm, leading him toward the kitchen. He looked rather sad to miss out on body shots, but did little to protest against it. Mario had a long time crush on Peach. And it had long ago grown anything but innocent.

"So, wazzupp?!" Mario put on his best ladies man charm.

"I was thinking. Maybe instead of, you know. Kissing a girl in the song. I was kinda sorta hopin' it was you?" Peach blushed. The Alchol talking more than herself.

Mario's heart skipped a beat. He leaned in, he could feel her breath against his lips. But someone had broken the perfect moment.

"PEACH!" Rosalina screamed, barging into the kitchen.

"WHAT?" Peach yelled back, even though they were only a mere six feet apart.

"Get 'uor ass in that mother effin' room!" Rosalina commanded.

The pair sighed but followed. The music boomed out a fast song. Everyone was dancing and singing as loud as they could. They joined the rest of the group. Soon enough the songs blurred into one and the room was hot with sweat and glitter.

Peach and Samus were standing on the couch. Swinging their arms to the song. Even though they were somewhat enemies, while drunk, they could have been sisters. While partying, social conduct rules don't apply.

"Mari-o!" Peach squealed as Mario grabbed her from off the couch.

He had her if was going to dip her. She was in a giggle fit over nothing. "You're drunk aren't you?" Mario asked, a smirk on his face.

"So are you!" Peach giggled.

"C'mon."

"What?"

"Get on my shoulders." Mario said as if it was a perfectly normal conversation.

"Okay." Peach gave a nervou laugh. She hopped up onto the couch. And after little struggle, Peach was on Mario's shoulders.

Rosalina was present in the kitchen. She was shoving chips into her mouth, having a case of the 'munchies' if you know what I mean. She glanced over to the dance floor. She saw Luigi and Daisy talking. Daisy looked pissed off and Luigi looked admittedly scared. Daisy threw her hands up in air and stormed off, leaving Luigi alone. Rosalina wandered over to Luigi, a sexy smile on her face.

"Hey Luigi." She cooed.

"Sorry Rose. I'm not in the mood for on of your games." Luigi admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"Daisy dumped my ass."

"Luigi. This may be the Alchol talking or maybe it's because I'm baked, but I know you. And you're to good or her. Plus at parties nothing really matters. Look at Peach," Rosalina said guestering at Peach. The song 'Bad Girlfriend' by Therory of a Deadman was playing, and Peach was currently grinding with Waluigi.

"We're all gonna have hangovers tomorrow and my house is gonna be trashed, but we'll all have great memories and you'll realize that there might be someone who better for you anyways."

She let this all sink in. "C'mon! Lets go dance!" She dragged him to the dance floor.

The night wore on, filled with dancing, laughing and a whole lot of memories.

The next morning fianlly came. And a ray of sun hit a certain Mario Bros face. He groaned, wanting to go back to sleep, but a pounding headache said otherwise. He sighed, his eyes fluttering open. He was on the couch next to Samus and Peach. The other two seemed to be hand-cuffed together. Wanting relief to his head ache he got up. He took in last nights damage. Glitter, streamers and passed out people scattered the floor. The majority of the party was gone, but the few stragglers showed the real damage. Lakitu was face down on his laptop, but you could see there was sharpie all over his face.

He walked into the kitchen, the creaking floor announcing his arrival. Rosalina was passed out on the island. "Rosalina," Mario prompted. "ROSA-lina!" Mario said alittle louder. "ROSALINA!"

She groaned. "What?" She said groggily.

"Where's the Tylenol?"

"Where it's always been!"

"Where the hell is that?!"

Rosalina fianlly moved from her position on the counter. Her makeup was smeared and her bangs were now a neon pink. She went to say something, but she turned alittle green. She turned and threw up into the sink. Mario gave a disgusted look at the sight.

And with her head still in the sink she said, "Mario?"

"Yah?"

"You're helping clean up you know."


End file.
